Kikyo Kousaka
is a ninja apprentice and an old friend (and later wife) of Takaharu Igasaki. Character History Kikyo first met Takaharu when he was travelling while training as a ninja, training together at a dojo where he stayed for a while. Catching up with Takaharu, Kikyo made her appearance before him while he was out on a jog, engaging in a sudden ninja sparring match with him. Disappearing as soon as she came, Kikyo saved Takaharu from his own misfortune as he searched for her, joking that he was as dumb as ever, with Takaharu admitting that was never able to outsmart her. Takaharu invited Kikyo to his house, the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo, where they caught up properly. It was there that Kikyo was told by Takaharu that his grandfather, the legendary Last Ninja, was actually alive having the world to believe he was dead. As they talked, the two of them were secretly observed by Takaharu's Ninninger teammates, Nagi, Kinji, Kasumi and Yakumo, who were discussing whether Kikyo was Takaharu's girlfriend and what Takaharu's sister, Fuuka, would make of this. The Ninningers then met Kikyo when Fuuka caught up with the others leading them to inadvertently make themselves known. Kikyo introduced herself as Takaharu revealed that she was an old acquaintance of his during his ninja training. Explaining what brought her back, Kikyo revealed that a ninja master who she trained under once, Kiroku Ise, had opened a ninja school and asked her to come and teach as an instructor. This opening of a ninja school excited Takaharu, and intriuged the other Ninningers. Visiting the Ise Ninja School, Takaharu introduced himself to Kiroku and the students. Though a friendly ninja master, Takaharu quickly noticed unusual behavior from Kiroku in training his students, first when he instructed Kikyo to teach them the Fire Technique, which she herself noted was a dangerous technique for beginners. Then he told his students to put their emotions aside and only focus on the mission, with Takaharu noting that his teaching was making the students like 'machines', which offended Kikyo. Meanwhile, the school was investigated by Yakumo, Kasumi, and Kinji. Discovering this, 'Kiroku' convened with Kyuemon and Masakage, warning that the presence of the Ninningers could compromise their operation. However, Masakage was confident that through a combinaion of ninjutsu and Yokai sorcery, Kikyo's new conflicting feelings would be of use against Takaharu, proceeding to attack the three Ninningers to prevent them from pursuing 'Kiroku' further as he departed only to retreat as Kinji escaped his grasp. Little did the Ninningers know, it was all according to Masakage and 'Kiroku's' plan as they informed Takaharu of the Kibaoni presence, with Takaharu deciding to speak to Kikyo personally. 'Kiroku' caught up with Takaharu and Kikyo, leading Takaharu to accuse the ninja master directly as he transformed and attacked him before being held back by Kikyo. However, Kikyo, realizing through her faith in Takaharu that he wouldn't lie, let him go as 'Kiroku' prepared to strike a fatal blow on him. His opportunity lost, Kuroari dropped the pretense and left Kiroku's body, preparing to eliminate her and the unconscious Kiroku as they were no longer of use to him only to be stopped by AkaNinger who took the hit. It was at this point that the other five Ninningers caught up with Takaharu, revealing they had helped the students to escape the ninja school. Kiroku was then taken to safety by Kikyo before she joined the Ninningers in fighting the Kibaoni army, defeating the Supparage before using her Fire Technique alongside Takaharu to provide an opening for Takaharu to defeat Kuroari. After the ordeal was over, Takaharu assured Kikyo that he would be rooting for her and her sensei. Giving her thanks, Kikyo voiced to Takaharu that she wondered what would be different when they next meet. Takaharu told her that he would be the Last Ninja, with Kikyo guessing that would be right as she wished him luck before departing. The other Ninningers later suggested to Takaharu that he misinterpreted what Kikyo meant by what would be different when they met next, but told him that he didn't have to worry about that for now. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :Having trained to be a ninja for quite some time, she is skilled in ninjutsu. Though not a Ninninger herself, Kikyo is evidently a match for an individual untransformed Igasaki ninja as seen while sparring with Takaharu. When faced with the Kibaoni Army Corps, she was shown to be able to hold her own against and even defeat a group of Supparage. :; :: A dangerous technique for beginners, Kikyo had mastered this technique prior to catching up with Takaharu. When she fought with him as AkaNinger, the two were able to perform it together without the Goton Nin Shuriken, singeing Puppet Ninja Kuroari and providing an opening for Takaharu to defeat him. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kikyo Kousaka is portrayed by , who later portrayed /Giril Bugster in and Laiha Toba in Ultraman Geed. Notes *Actor Shunsuke Nishikawa has suggested that Kikyo is the identity of Takaharu's future bride and the mother of his son Yoshiharu Igasaki, mentioned in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai.Japanese Wikipedia Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' References Category:Sentai Allies